


Sexting

by S_222



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Funny, Lust, M/M, Sexting, daddy - Freeform, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: THIS IS LITERAL CRACKI jokingly wrote it for some friends, but thought I'd uploaded it on here for the heck of it.Hope it gives some of you a good laugh!





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PURE CRACK  
I also wrote this in like less than an hour so there's that. Don't expect anything amazing XD

Hannibal paced impatiently in his office, eyeing the clock that read 8:32 on the far wall. His last appointment of the day was not only more than 30 minutes late, but his patient didn’t even have the decency to leave a voice mail or cancel.

_Rude. _Hannibal noted. _Very, very rude. _

After waiting another 10 minutes and deciding that they weren’t going to show, Hannibal retired to his desk where his phone rest flat on the surface, plopping himself down on the chair.

His fingers drummed against the wooden exterior, eyeing the phone with only one person on his mind – Will Graham.

He wasn’t oblivious to the act that Will had been playing for the past couple weeks. Showing up with a fresh new haircut and well-thought out outfit with his ass on perfect display when the cannibal flung open the door.

Or the obvious flirtatious glances during dinner, tongue occasionally darting out to lick at his bottom lip. That lip Hannibal promised to one day ravish with his own.

Will was baiting Hannibal like the fishermen he was.

But Hannibal wasn’t blind to these changes. Especially not with him enjoying the new-found attention so much. He was a certified psychologist for goodness-sake, and while Will might hide behind the excuse that his actions were an act, Hannibal could tell he was enjoying their dance of seduction far more than he was letting on.

If it wasn’t the rapid rise and fall of his chest when conversations took an intimate turn, it was the dilation of his pupils reflecting the glow of the fireplace that gave away his truest desires.

If Will wanted to play this game, Hannibal would certainly play it back, and play it better.

He reached for his phone, unlocking it while sinking back into the comfort of his leather desk chair. Finding Will’s name in his contacts, he took a moment to think about how to start this.

**Hannibal:** “Good evening, Will”

It didn’t take long for his phone to vibrate, Will’s name appearing on his screen.

**Will:** “Hey, is everything okay? You’re not really one for texting…”

Hannibal smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

**Hannibal:** “Everything’s perfectly fine. I was just thinking about you actually”

This time Will took a little longer to respond and Hannibal took a moment to ponder what he was doing.

**Will:** “Oh really? Thinking about what exactly?”

**Hannibal:** “Thinking about what you were doing. Where you are. Who you’re with”

The second Hannibal hit enter - _Read 8:55pm. _He had Will’s undivided attention.

**Will:** “I was getting ready for bed. At my home. With my dogs. Nothing interesting”

**Hannibal:** “Can I ask you something personal, Will?”

**Will:** “Sure, what’s up?”

Hannibal let his phone sit, waiting a couple minutes before replying knowing full well it would drive Will crazy with anxiety. Sure enough, Will is double, _triple _texting him.

**Will:** “???”  
**Will:** “Hello???”

When he’s felt like Wills suffered enough, he jumps back right back in wasting no time at all.

**Hannibal:** “Do you know what sexting is, Will?”

Now it was Hannibal’s turn to wait, watching with a smug grin as the dots on the screen appeared then disappeared several times before Will’s finally sent him a response.

**Will:** “Of course I know what sexting is. Why?”

**Hannibal: **“I’d like to try it with you, Will”

Back in Wills cabin, the curly haired man couldn’t believe his eyes. He had known he was working to bait his way with Hannibal, but he hadn’t expected him to bite this fast.

Logically speaking, Will should ignore his message, turn his phone off, and apologize to him the next day with an excuse of “sorry, I fell asleep”. _But _it was also a warm Friday night, and truth be told Will hadn’t had much action both IRL or virtually in far too long. So, any logical decision was wiped off the table of possibilities as he eagerly slid his way into bed, phone clutched tight in his hands as he thought about what to say.

He didn’t want to come across as over eager. In fact, he _wasn’t _eager at all (is what he told himself). This was all part of plan…. He had to, after all, keep in character if he wanted to succeed in the ploy Jack had instructed him on.

**Will: **“You don’t strike me as the sexting type, Dr. Lecter”

Will read his own text over. _Dr. Lecter. _He was pleased with himself in adding the additional formality as a sort of tease. He knew it would drive Hannibal crazy.

“Too easy” he spoke to Winston, watching as he strode along the hardwood floor to plop down with the other sleeping dogs.

Meanwhile Hannibal had sat up straighter in his chair, reading his new text from Will while speaking out loud to himself. “Too easy”

**Hannibal:** “Take your clothes off, Will”

**Will:** “That’s not how this works. You’re supposed to tell me what you want to be doing to me, not ordering me around”

**Hannibal:** “Okay. If I was there your clothes would already be off”

_If only _Will thought, quickly shaming himself for such a thought. He was _not_ enjoying this.

**Will:** “Alright. I’m naked. What’s your next move?”

**Hannibal:** “I’d duck you”  
**Hannibal:** “Fuck*”

**Will:** “Straight to the point, then”

And before Will could even recover from laughing at the hilarious auto-correct incident, he was sent on another fit of laughter.

**Hannibal: ***Eggplant emoji*

**Will:** “I think you need to work on your sexting skills *Crying of laughter emoji*”

**Hannibal:** “If you’re such a cunning boy, why don’t you take the lead”

Will moved eagerly, grabbing the charging cable to plug it into his phone. _Challenge accepted._  
  
**Will: **“What are you wearing, Dr. Lecter? *peach emoji*”

**Hannibal:** “Calvin Klein. Most of my suits are by that designer”.

Will literally face-palmed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Will:** “You’re supposed to lie and say something sexy. Like the color of your underwear or something”

**Hannibal:** “They’re black”

**Will:** “Imagine me taking those black briefs off with my teeth”  
  
**Hannibal:** “Sorry, they’re grey actually. I had to check”

Will had to summon every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from chucking his phone across the room.

But then his phone buzzed again.

**Hannibal:** “That is a nice image”

Hannibal was only semi-ashamed to admit he was already half-hard from the mere image of Will kneeled down at his feet.

**Will:** “I can do better than that”

Before even realizing the full extent of what he was about to do, Will had his boxers around his ankles allowing his hard dick to spring free. Using the dim light of his bedside lamp, he navigated to the camera app on his phone and snapped a photo, one hand secured tightly around his member to up the hotness level.

His finger hesitated on the send button, debating whether or not he should send it. This whole ordeal felt rather childish, as if he was a crazed teenager again unable to control his hormonal outrage. His overthinking had him feeling ashamed with himself, almost clicking the x on the picture – until an incoming message from Hannibal has all that self-doubt flying out the window.

**Hannibal:** “Would you be a good boy and let daddy taste you?”

Will’s finger pushed down on the send button as he watched the loading bar at the top fill until the message was delivered. He allowed himself to recline back against the headboard while anxiously awaiting a response, one hand slowly jerking himself to relieve some of the tension

His mind was racing at a thousand miles a second. What if Hannibal thought he was small? Or that it looked weird? What if he had taken it too far? Or he didn’t reply.

This all seemed to go from a fantasy, to a nightmare as half an hour had passed with still no response from Hannibal.

Between stroking himself, and checking on his phone every 2 seconds, his worry had left him almost completely soft again.

He groaned in frustration, rolling off the bed to pull his boxers back up in defeat. He strode in humiliation to the bathroom, running the cold water in the sink to collect in his palms and splash over his already damp skin.

_“Pathetic” _he told himself in the mirror, shutting off the tap. _“You’re pathetic”_

A knock on the door had him startled from his self-pity, furrowing his brows in wonder of who that could be at such an hour.

His bare feet made their way to the door, opening it up to reveal Hannibal with his phone held up - Will’s dick on full display on the blinding LED screen.

“Get on the bed” Hannibal ordered; voice rough. His usual soft brown eyes were glazed over with nothing but lust making Will visibly gulp.

A hand was suddenly on his chest, pushing him backwards so that the older man could let himself in.

“You drove all the way here because of a dick pi- “Will was silenced by a rather impatient Hannibal pushing him backwards and roughly shoving him back on the bed.

This wasn’t part of the sexting plan. It wasn’t supposed to escalate this far. But with Hannibal straddling will’s lap, stretching his gorgeous body up to remove his shirt, Will was too far in a trance of desire to deny himself. He didn’t even bother to convince himself that this was still apart of the baiting game. Not with a raging erection pressed hard between Hannibal’s still clothed crotch.

Will found himself giving up control, letting Hannibal grab his wrists in each hand and guiding them to his chest. Hannibal leaned down, speaking into Will’s ear in a husky tony.

“I want you to feel -” he paused, nipping at skin causing a small yelp to escape the smaller man’s mouth. “Feel these hairy tiddies”.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hairy tiddies" had to be thrown in their per special request from a friend.


End file.
